


Mine

by Anonymous



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actually looked through the kmm pinboard to see if there were any prompts I could blame for the creation of this. There were not. So really there is no excuse for this, sorry.

* * *

 

 

Morgana has to take more potions than one before she enters the room. This isn't going to be the easiest task she ever set herself. But she's been planning this for weeks, and she isn't about to back out now.

The chambers are empty as she arranges herself. Everything must be perfect when he arrives. She may have the advantage here, but it could all ravel apart quickly if she makes the wrong move.

The minutes seem to drag by before finally the door is opening and Uther steps inside. Morgana smiles sweetly at him, practically tasting the sickly sugar on her lips as she greets him and places an innocent kiss on his cheek. “My lord. I'm sorry I could not attend dinner with you tonight. But I hoped we might have a glass of wine together before bed?”

“Of course, my dear.” Arthur always said Uther would indulge her in anything. She's about to put that to the test.

Morgana waits until his second goblet is almost drained before “My lord, there is something I wished to talk to you about.” She twirls a finger around the rim of her goblet, picking up a stray droplet of wine. Slowly she sucks the liquid off, making sure Uther’s eyes are firmly on the motion. There's no way they can't be. She'd put enough herbs to raise a man’s arousal in that wine to seduce a eunuch. “The time is soon coming for me to wed. I’m so worried.”

“What are you worried about, child?” Uther asks right on cue.

“I haven't any experience in how to please a man. What if I disappoint him?”

“You could never be disappointing.”

Morgana pouted, pushing her full red lips to their maximum potential and leaning forward just right to pull her already low cut dress lower. “I sometimes wonder if it might be prudent to practice a bit first. Just to learn. Perhaps if I had someone safe to teach me…” She lifted her bare foot and trailed it up Uther’s leg. The king shuddered at the touch.

“Teach you,” he repeated as if in a stupor.

“Yes…” Morgana stands, stepping around the table and slinking over to the king. “It would have to be someone with experience. Someone who knows how to pleasure a woman.” His lax body is open and unresisting as she settles herself between his legs and bends down to put her face next to his. “Someone who loves me enough to protect me but at the same time wants nothing more than to hold me down and fuck me rough.” On the word fuck she finally makes contact, reaching forward to drag a hand over the king’s hard cock.

The dam breaks. Uther surges forward, nearly knocking Morgana over in his haste to get his arms around her. His lips connect with hers, and only her own relaxing potion allows her to open up to him, deepening the kiss and rocking her body sensuously into his. Uther lifts her and spins them around. For a moment she fears he’s decided he can't wait a moment longer and will try to have her against the wall, but then her back hits the soft mattress of the bed and she breathes a sigh of relief.

Uther crawls on top of her, mouthing at her neck and collarbones. But Morgana isn't in the mood for foreplay. With a growl she rips his laces open and pulls out his cock, giving it a few harsh strokes that have Uther hissing against her cheek. “Teach me, sire,” she whispers into his ear. “Fuck me until I'm _ruined_ for anyone else.”

Uther leans back and this time when he reaches for her it's to rip open her bodice, tearing the fabric off her until her body is completely bared to him. Morgana would mourn the loss of the dress if she hadn't been responsible for destroying its integrity earlier that day, deliberately cutting the stitches until it clung to her through sheer determination and a touch of magic. Again Uther tries to take his time with her, caressing her breasts and sucking a nipple into his mouth. Despite herself Morgana gasps at the sensation, arching upwards. Uther takes this as an invitation to continue, nipping and laving at her breasts until Morgana worries this might all come to a conclusion before her goal is achieved.

She cannot risk that. “Enough.” She tries to convince herself it does not come out like a moan. “Take me.”

Uther does not need telling twice. It's barely a moment between his lips leaving her nipples to his cock pressing in hard and deep into her folds. Morgana does moan now, gripping the headboard as Uther's harsh thrusts nearly propel her into it.

“You're mine,” he growls into her ear. “Since the day you were born you have always been _mine_.”

“Yes, yours. Make me yours, sire!”

If Morgana had still had control of her thoughts she might have wondered if she'd made the herbs too strong as Uther continued to pound into her far longer than she might have guessed for a man her age. But control was beyond her as instinctual pleasure built up with every thrust of the hard length. Later she will berate herself for even thinking she might have enjoyed a second of her task, but for now she can do nothing but release encouraging moans for more.

Eventually even magical assistance has its limits and he spills into her, coating her womb with seed. He fucks her through his orgasm, determined to give her her own peak. Morgana does not disappoint, following soon after in a shower of sparks she had not been expecting, convulsing around the cock still inside of her and squeezing out the last few drops of seed.

Uther finally withdraws and collapses next to her. The result of the herbs combined with the fading adrenaline of sex catches up to him quickly, and he barely has time to whisper one last “ _Mine_ ” before passing out on the pillow.

Morgana takes a deep breath, not moving for a long moment, just lying and feeling the slight trickle of juices slowly escaping her. It's done. The rough fucking Uther had just given her combined with the fertility potion she'd drank before she came here nearly ensures it.

And the moment Uther awakens and realises what he's done, the moment he realises she is quickening with child, _his_ child…

That is the moment she finally destroys him completely.

Before she can rise and fetch the spare dress from under the bed there's a knock on the door and someone is entering.

“Father, I wanted to- Morgana!”

Morgana smiles on the inside even as she outwardly bursts into tears.

Maybe Uther isn't completely destroyed yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exactly one person asked for more and apparently that's all I require.

“Morgana, what’s going on?”

Morgana thinks the answer is rather obvious herself. There aren't many explanations for why a young lady of the court would be lying naked in the king’s bed, his limp cock visible through his open trousers and still slick with their combined juices. But her Arthur has never been too bright, ever since they were children.

“Oh, Arthur, he- I don't know what happened. One moment we were discussing his memories of my father, and the next…” She lets out a sob.

Arthur hesitates for a long moment before coming near, then he carefully wraps his arms around her, making sure he leans back far enough he isn't touching anything improper. Morgana ruins his efforts by clinging tightly to him, pressing her upper body up against his as she continues to cry. Although her face is buried into his shoulder, she can sense his gaze on his father. “What do I do now, Arthur? I'm ruined for marriage. No one will want a woman carrying a bastard child, no matter the bloodline.”

That probably isn't true. Even if Uther was to cast her out instead of giving her her crown, she could go to any of his enemies with the promise of his illegitimate son. They would rally together to remove him from the throne in his unborn child's name. It’s a reasonable back-up plan, but Morgana wants more than to be a powerless regent.

“He spilled inside you?” Arthur’s grip tightens around her, and she can feel him heat in anger. There's another heat building too, lower, and she brings him closer to feel it against her waist.

“Yes. What do I do, Arfur?”

The childhood name is whispered softly into his ear. She remembers being nine and ten, so naive and curious. Everything between them was a competition. It was only a matter of time before they began comparing their more private parts. It had culminated in a battle of I'll show you mine if you show me yours that ended swiftly when Morgana's governess found them half-naked in the playroom and hauled her away.

But Morgana had never forgotten that day, and as Arthur presses himself unconsciously into her naked body she knows he hasn't either.

“We can fix this, Gana.” He pulls away slightly, but can't seem to look her in the eye. “There's a way, if you'll let me… The knights speak of it. It may help keep you from getting with child. If I were to… remove the seed. It could help you.”

Morgana shudders against him, but it's far from displeasure. She too has heard of this so called method for preventing pregnancy. She’s also heard its success rate is more to do with the already barren nature of the women who use it than anything else. But with Arthur so close to her now, the line of his rapidly hardening cock still brushing tantalisingly against her, she's hardly going to say no.

“I can't… I haven't anything to wear to leave this room. My dress isn't decent anymore.” She has the spare under the mattress, but the idea of doing this here, in the king’s bed with him still unconscious beside her, has her burning inside.

Arthur doesn't seem able to work up much of a protest either. “It's probably best to do it as soon as possible anyway.” He combs his fingers gently through her hair. “You're sure you're okay with this?”

Morgana leans forward, lips a breath away from his. “More than okay.”

That's all the invitation Arthur needs to close the distance between them, taking her so much more gently than his father had. Morgana doesn't want gentle, never has in anything in her life, but she doesn't press, terrified to scare him away. Arthur opens her slowly, easing his tongue in and smoothing his hand through her hair as he kisses her.

Just as Morgana thinks she might go mad from need for more, one of Arthur's hands leaves her hair and starts working its way down her body, caressing the skin as it goes. He takes her breast, still swollen and sensitive from Uther's treatment, and rubs slow circles over the nipple. Once again Morgana can't stop herself from responding to the attention in one of her most erogenous zones. “Arthur,” she sighs into his mouth. He kisses her once, twice more before his lips leave her mouth and follow the path of his fingers.

He skips her breasts, as if punishing her for gaining enjoyment from this moment. Instead he nips at her pale belly, mouths at her hip. When he reaches the part of her that's soaked with the fluids of her and his father, he looks up at her once more with the same question in his eyes. She nearly snaps at him to get on with it already, but somehow she holds herself back enough to merely give a quick nod.

Then anything else she might have said is lost in a deep moan as Arthur's tongue enters her. His hands grip her thighs as she bucks instinctively. He spreads her wider, delves in deeper, licking and sucking in his efforts to remove every last drop of his father’s spend. Morgana doesn't even care anymore if he somehow succeeds. She just wants Arthur to bury himself in her forever, for this pleasure to continue to build until it tears her apart. She had always been attracted to her golden prince. Finding out he was her brother by blood hadn't lessened the draw. In fact remembering it now only makes her burn hotter, and she moves her fingers down to grip Arthur's hair like a lifeline.

Even once Arthur seems satisfied there is no more seed inside her he does not stop his ministrations, tonguing at her clit until she can't bare it anymore and comes, then lapping at the increased fluid like a child with a honey candy.

“Arthur,” she begs, and he finally leaves her throbbing clit to find her mouth again. Morgana can taste herself on his tongue, and the idea boldens her further, allows her the strength to reach her hand down and palm his erection. He pulses underneath her, aching for his own release. “If it had been you,” she whispers, eyes locked on his, “I would do whatever it took to ensure I grew heavy with your child. I would never allow anyone to take it away from me like this.”

“Do you mean it?” Arthur's gaze burns with desire, and she knows he wants this too. No enchantments, no potions or herbs. He would make her his queen without a second thought. “We- I would do that, for you.”

“For us both.” Morgana brings him back down to her mouth, kissing him more passionately than before, her own orgasm merely increasing her need rather than diminishing it. Her hand reaches for his laces and with a combination of willpower and a spell cast behind closed eyelids she manages to rid him of his clothes, leaving them both naked and writhing on top of each other.

“I'm still loose from him. It'll be so easy for you to slide inside where he once was.”

“I'll make you forget he ever touched you,” Arthur promises, lining himself up and teasing her rim with the head of his cock, just barely pressing in. “I'll plant you with my own seed so mine takes root instead of his, and he'll never touch you again.”

Then he presses in, sheathing himself in her heat. Morgana wraps her legs around his waist, needing him deeper. “Yes, Arthur- _ah_!”

Morgana can't bring herself to keep quiet in her pleasure, and Arthur doesn't seem bothered to muffled his own groans either. They're too lost in each other to notice at first when there's movement beside them on the bed, not until they hear an anguished, “No… Arthur, stop!”

Arthur doesn't, but he slows, angry eyes locking on Uther's as he makes another deliberately rough thrust into Morgana's cunt. Morgana turns a smirk onto him, which grows as he sees that Uther is becoming hard once again. She's not sure if it's the lingering herbs or the sight of his two beloved children taking each other like animals in his bed, but she's too gone to care. All she knows is what she _needs_. Using a trick Morgause had taught to her to speak to those without magic she projects a whisper into his mind, inaudible to Arthur: _I will never be yours._

This time she doesn't even bother to hide the flash of gold in her eyes as she freezes Uther into place. Arthur sees, he can't not see, but it doesn't make him stop. If anything he increases his speed, thrusting deeper and deeper, determined to fuck his child into Morgana's womb. Uther is helpless under her spell to do anything but watch as his son brings her to peak once more before spilling inside her.

Arthur leans down to kiss her, devouring her mouth with a possessiveness Morgana meets step for step. When he finally releases her he turns to glare at his father. “You will never touch her again.”

He dresses, then drapes the scraps of Morgana's shift back over her, scooping her up in his arms so no one will be able to see the tears in the fabric. They leave Uther locked in place, retreating to Arthur's rooms. He lays her gently on his bed, shedding them both of their clothes once more before curling up behind her.

“We will be married in the morning,” Arthur promises with a kiss to her cheek. “He won't be able to stop us.”

“No, he won't,” Morgana confirms with a happy sigh. “You have always been mine, brother dear.”


End file.
